What Have You Done?
by twistedimaginationofme
Summary: "It should have made you want to fight, this is terrifying and you desperately wish that this is all a horrific nightmare. The first man turns around and activates the machine. It begins humming, and you close your eyes, bracing yourself for the pain you knew would come." Reader insert. What will you do when The Shredder kidnaps you and is intent on making you a part of his army?
1. Taken

**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT own TMNT.**_

_A/N: So... I've returned... I figured I'd try my hand at this kind of __writing because... I was bored... Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>You are lying on your couch, asleep and snoring. When you came home to your apartment earlier, you didn't notice that your bedroom window was open. You were so tired, you didn't even see the shadow observing you as you ate your dinner and watched TV. So here you are now, asleep while an intruder roams around in your apartment.<p>

A gloved hand strokes your cheek softly, so gently you don't feel it at all. In the background, your television is still on, turned onto channel six; the redheaded reporter is saying, "In other news, there has been several kidnappings in Manhattan…"

Without any warning as to what he was going to do, the shadow shoved a needle in your neck. You jerked away, screaming out of pure terror as you saw a shadow… Who only watched you in silence as you slowly… slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>You are on your knees, riding in the back of a truck, blindfolded and your wrists are bound in your lap with iron chains. Sweat trickles down your neck, it's hot and there are other people crammed next to you. You're all in the same predicament, or that's what you assumed. Their breath's are heavy, some are also crying. Anyone who dared scream before was brutally beaten by a single superior that watched over you during the whole trip so far, and the sounds were unbearable. You personally were terrified, but you refused to show your fear here. You would remain strong.<p>

Several hours of riding in the back of the vehicle with fellow prisoners, your muscles ache and you are becoming sick to your stomach. Honestly, you were actually nauseated from the moment you woke up after being drugged. The environment and lack of sight simply amplified the feeling.

After what felt like an eternity, the moving vehicle suddenly stopped. You and the person to your left were both slammed into the wall. By their grunt, you could tell it was a man.

You hear the double doors open, and a wave of cold air hits your burning flesh. It was refreshing until you heard the snap of a whip, "Out! One at a time, scum!"

The other people start jumping out,one by one with the guidance of a captor. Some might try escaping now, you're not sure if they would or not. You aren't going to risk it though, you decide. You are daunted by the whip, and you don't want to feel it's sting if you try to get out and fail.

When it came to be your turn to leave, a gloved hand, similar to the shadow's, but not the same, grabs you roughly by the arm and brings you to your feet. You try to steady yourself as your led to the exit, but there is no time for that. The hand pushes you out, and you trip. Before you fall flat on your face, a second person pulls on your hair, keeping you from falling.

You let out a strangled cry, your scalp is so sensitive.

"Shut up!" The same person commands in a hoarse voice.

For a moment you're afraid that you are going to be beaten for the fault, but instead, they pass you on to another set of hands that pushes you around until you have lost your sense of direction. While enduring this, you hear cars honking behind the sounds of terrified people and you smell the city. You know you're still in NewYork now.

They guide you inside a building, where you are put in an elevator. The movement scares you at first, and you gasp. You didn't realize that you were going up. When the elevator comes to a stop, you are pulled out and led down a freezing corridor.

You hear no other people anymore, and goosebumps rise on your arms. No sniveling, breathing, or coughing. All you hear is footsteps echoing off of the walls, yours, and the peoples' dragging you forward. Then you realize that the stench of blood and sweat has left your nostrils, replaced with the scent of cleansers… chemicals.

Your captors finally bring you to a stop after several moments, you hear a heavy door slide open, and voices speaking in a language you can't understand. They take you into the new room, where the chemical smell is even stronger.

That's it, you can't hold it in any longer. You start to gag as your tears wet the blindfold. The room fell dead quiet except for your coughing. More cold hands grab at you and finally position you so you can vomit.

When you're done with the sickness, you can't help but to cry out of fear and discomfort. You're sobs shake your entire body. The holders sit you down and wipe your face. You had made a disgrace out of yourself…

Strange, tense arms wrap around you. By the way they sing strange words to a familiar tune, you can tell that a caring woman is trying to comfort you. You are completely lost now, confused. Why is this woman helping the kidnappers if she seems so nice? And if she really is on their side, why is she trying to calm you down?

When you do relax, after your senses have adjusted to the smells and freezing air, the same humming lady takes the blindfold off.

A bright light keeps you blinded until your eyes adjust too. As you blink, dismissing tears, the woman wipes them from your cheeks. You can see her now.

By her tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, you figured that she was Asian. Her pink lips are now pursed together, not making a sound, as she watches you intently. After you recognize her, your eyes shift around the room. You see about seven other people staring at you, each from the same ethnicity as the woman. They are all wearing lab coats with various colored polo shirts on underneath.

After you get a good look at the chamber, you see that there is a huge contraption to your right. You stare at it, trying to understand what it is. It kind of looks like CT scanner… But bigger and more painful.

The woman notices the fear in your eyes, and she says, "It do not hurt."

You snap your head back at her, she knows some English. You definitely weren't expecting that.

A smile touches her lips and she says, "I am translator."

Not a second passes and a man talks behind her. She furrows her brows and does her job, "Want to scan you of health."

Before you can react, two other men take you and lay you on the platform. They take away the chains from your wrists, only to replace them with leather-like straps. The only reason you can't find it in yourself to struggle is because you see your own feelings reflecting in the translator's gaze as they do this.

It should have made you want to fight, this is terrifying and you desperately wish that this is all a horrific nightmare. The first man turns around and activates the machine. It begins humming, and you close your eyes, bracing yourself for the pain you knew would come.

It didn't. The circular, rotating part flew around you in less than thirty seconds.

It beeps and someone reports what they see on a computer screen in another language. You look to the nice translator lady, but she doesn't say anything. Another pipes up, and the translator says to you, "You very healthy. You pass first test."

"Test?" You wonder aloud.

The woman nods, "Yes. Test." She answers you.

You glance around the at the scientists, but then the same door slides open. It reveals two masked soldiers, you believe that they are the same ones that brought you into the room.

Quickly, they unstrap your limbs and drag you back into the hallway. You try to get a good look at the window, but one smacks your head so you're looking to the floor, "What're you lookin' at?" he says with a deep voice.

They guide you away, and you try to focus on your feet as you try to keep pace with the men on either side of you. At the moment you are afraid, confused, and angry all at the same time, but you figure that you should just do as your told… Hopefully, you'll make it through this alive…

After a while, you gain the courage to look forward. You wait a moment, but your head is not smacked down again, so you take the advantage to get a good look at where you are being forced to go. It was just a hallway, somewhat blank. The only hint of decor was the red and black image painted on the walls every few yards. The design reminded you of fire, and hatred.

You finally reach the end of the passage, where there is doors ten times your size. It parts and opens into some kind of throne room. Something inside of you tells you that you need to run, but you just can't now. It bothers you, but you allow them to take you inside.

In the back of the room, there is a giant metal man sitting upon his throne. You stare up at him in awe. He seems… powerful… and you can't explain it to yourself. Your heart jumps into your throat.

Apparently your lack of movement offended the giant, he stood and you saw the large metal claws extending from his hand. You look down, hoping that he would show you mercy. The floor shakes as he stalks towards you.

As he stands tall over you, the tip of his claw touches your chin, and you have to look up to him in order to avoid being cut. His red eyes pierce through your soul, and you are left helpless.

His voice booms in your eardrums, "What do you call yourself, young one?"

"[Y/N]" You whisper quietly.

Those red eyes turn into slits, and he says, "You shall call me Master Shredder, [Y/N]. I will teach you the ways of Ninjitsu, and in return, you will assist me in a certain… project…"

The claw slips away, and you are unable to breathe. He studies you for another moment before gesturing towards the door, "Your training starts tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Your captors turn you around and exit without a word. You can feel his glare burning into your back. Until the large doors are shut, you don't dare breathe.

They take you down the elevator, further down than you think should've been ground level. It doesn't matter, though. You focus on your breathing, on your heart that still feels like it is going to explode.

When the elevator dings and the door opens, you walk out to see doors. Heavy iron ones that have small openings at the bottoms for food trays. There are more men clothed identical to the two holding you, they are in the same '_ninja_' uniform, you suppose.

The ninja to your right announces, "The master wants this one alive. Her training starts tomorrow."

You freeze, _he wants you alive? They have to literally say that?_

One of the new suited men puts his hand on your shoulder. You tense up, he leads you out of the elevator. As soon as you are fully out, the door closes and along with that, any sense of freewill you thought you might get to keep.

"What's your name, newbie?" He asks with a confident voice.

You pull back a little, but not too far, "[Y/N]. Who are you?" You say.

The both of you begin walking down the long hall of doors, leaving the rest behind, "Dustin," he replies, "Do you understand what you've gotten yourself into, [Y/N]?"

Slowly, you shake your head and he stops. You stop too. He unlocks the door to your left and you look at the number at the top **465**.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shall I continue...? Thanks for reading!_


	2. Why You're Here

**Disclaimer:**** _I DO NOT own TMNT._**

_A/N: Hope you enjoy! I already had this written, so yeah..._

* * *

><p>Dustin glances at you, "You, ma'am, are now part of the courageous Foot clan. We fight a great evil force, we're the only thing that stands in it's way from infecting the world…"<p>

You stare at him in disbelief as he slowly pushes the door open, you are so shocked, you cant even speak.

He takes his hand and rests it on your lower back, giving you a bit of a shove into the chamber, "Don't get me wrong, [Y/N], Master Shredder has a strange way of doing his work… But I've seen what these creatures are and what they're doing… You'll understand when the master explains it more. It's not my place."

Before he shuts the heavy door on you, and you are able to say, "But why me? I just work as a/n [occupation]."

"You 'were'." He corrects, but then he shrugs, and you wish to see his face, "Like I said, Master Shredder has a strange way of doing his work," Before he shuts the door, he adds, "It's past the curfew, newbie. Sleep. You'll need it if the Master really is gonna train you tomorrow."

You are left unsatisfied. You were so concentrated on what he was saying to you, you didn't even consider your new… home. It stings your heart to think of the tiny room that way, but you want to try to be realistic.

Through the darkness you can tell there is a mattress with a blanket and pillow on the floor, a small sink with a toothbrush and toothpaste, along with a comb, and a tiny toilet behind a wall that only goes up to your waist. You are thankful to find that you were left a roll of toilet paper to go along with that.

Without thinking, you sit on the mattress and hold your head in your hands. Foot clan, you think… Master Shredder, fighting a great evil force… He certainly does have a strange way of recruiting new members for his group… If that is even what he's doing… You still don't believe that this is for the greater good. You don't even think that this 'Master Shredder' will really teach you any kind of fighting… Though he was very daunting, something bad is definitely going to happen to you tomorrow morning, you just aren't sure what it is yet.

You lie on your side, grasp the flat pillow, and you hold it close to your chest… Taking everything in that has happened to you in the past twenty-four hours, you weep silently into your pillow, wetting it with tears until you cry yourself to sleep.

In the morning you are awakened by a loud horn and the lights flickering on. You groan, momentarily forgetting where you are as panic strikes you hard in the chest. When your eyes finally open and adjust you remember… And dread slowly replaces panic, your heart now dropping down to your feet.

The walls are grey, and the floor and ceiling are white. You couldn't exactly tell before you fell asleep. In fact, you begin to notice a lot more, now that you can see with the light on. You can see vents in the high ceiling, and you wonder if there is any chance of escaping through the ventilation system… But then you look around, and realize that there is no way you could possibly reach up there… let alone pull yourself up.

You are only [your height], and the vent must be at least a nine feet above you. Impossible. You hear the sound of squeaky hinges, and you glance at the door, and along with a bowl of Okayu, was folded clothes.

Curious, get off of the mattress and crawl to the tray. You wave your hand over the bowl, and you feel steam. Then both of your hands clutch the fabric, it is soft and stretchy. As you begin to unfold it, you realize that it is a similar uniform to what the ninja people that kidnapped you were wearing; the same red symbol and all.

After a moment of looking at the uniform, you become angry. You never wanted to be part of this! You were kidnapped! And who does this Shredder guy think he is, forcing you to be a part of his 'ninja clan'?

You wad up the clothes and throw it towards the sink, grunting. You turn back towards the food… You just want to kick it back under the stupid slot. But you don't, because your stomach growls.

For the moment, you suck it up and try to eat. You are hungry, and as long as these people are feeding you, you need to eat whatever you can get your hands on. Who knows how long they will give you food?

You take one bite, and it isn't the best food you've ever tasted. Not like you were expecting anything divine, after all, you are just a prisoner…

Thinking about everything that happened to you, you end up taking large, hasty spoonfuls in your mouth and swallowing automatically. Aggravated as you are, you eat until the bowl is clean.

After that you get to your feet, and you realize how sore you are from the hours of sitting on your knees, and how sick you are from being drugged and eating way too fast. You go to the sink, and you stare at the cloth as you hold onto the rim of the sink until you knuckles turn white.

You groan, but don't dare make a move to take the uniform. You do not want to be a part of this. You won't be a part of this. You have made up your mind, there is no way that you are going to associated with these… these weirdoes!

It takes you several minutes to calm yourself.

So outraged, so sick, so sore…

And you haven't even gotten to see what this so called 'training in the ways of ninjitsu' thing was all about. Not a moment after that crosses your mind, the door to your cell opens.

You are surprised to see a seven foot tall, blonde haired giant looking at you with black eyes. At the sight of him you can't breathe.

"Hello, sweetheart." He says to you, "Welcome to the Foot."

As he steps closer, you back up until your back is against the moist, cool wall, "I'm not part of the Foot." You finally say, trying to sound firm.

He chuckles at your weak attempt, "When the master is done with you," he says, picking up the uniform, "you'll wear this with pride."

"No I won't." You retort, "Your master or whatever kidnapped me, and several other people, too!"

Throwing the black fabric your way, he answers, "I know. That is why you don't have much of a choice." He corners you in, "You should consider yourself lucky, most of them didn't make it as far as you have, [Y/N]."

You swallow hard, feeling a chill run up your spine, he smiles at your nervousness, "Now… If I were you, I'd put on that uniform so your precious family doesn't get hurt."

At that, rage simply boiled through your veins, "ARE YOU THREATENING MY FAMILY?!" You scream, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU DO! BUT IF YOU EVEN DARE TO HURT THEM," Tears started streaming down your cheeks, "'I WILL KILL YOU!"

He smirks, "Big talk for such a puny little thing."

Your hands ball into fists, and you swing at him, only for your hand to be caught in his massive one. He pulls you closer to him roughly, and takes your head, smashing it against the wall.

You're out.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, you have finally submitted completely. It wasn't easy, but between beatings and the threats against your parents and siblings, you gave in. The Shredder had torn you down, and was now building you back up as one of his warriors. A loyal warrior at that.<p>

Tomorrow is when the real training will actually begin. Right now you are in the same cell, waiting. You can't sleep. You haven't gotten any sleep except for the first night and whenever you lost consciousness from loss of blood.

You are weak, broken. There is no way out. You've learned your place in this mess… In this life. You're at the bottom, and you do whatever your told unless you want your poor family to die.

The Shredder had hoped you wouldn't put up such a fight against him. He wasn't expecting you to be so… willful. But he found ways to tear you apart… bit by bit… until you finally pledged your loyalty to him…

It hurt, but not as bad as loosing your kin would have. You signed a contract earlier today… Now it is official.

You are The Shredder's property.

After a moment, you remember that in the struggle, you took a piece of the paper. In the pocket of your new uniform, you find it.

You take it out and stare at it through the darkness. Tomorrow you will receive food that requires a fork to eat, and you form a plan…

At this moment, you decide to go along with The Shredder's plans for you, if you are right, you might be able to prevent this from ever happening again…

* * *

><p>About six months later, you've healed. Your family is no longer in danger, because now your loyalty seems unwavering. You turned out to be a fast learner of the art of Ninjitsu, now you are able to challenge even Hun after the intense months of training.<p>

Right now, the behemoth lays on the ground in the dojo. You are standing over him, clad in the Foot uniform and smiling evilly. Revenge feels so good, although you adore your new position as a kunoichi and equal to him, you haven't forgotten what Hun has done to you.

You turn and go to bow before your master.

He watches you closely and says, "Well done, [Y/N]."

Your smile widens, but then he starts circling you. The grin fades from your face, usually this meant nothing good, "I believe, he says, "that you are ready…"

With your head down and stance wide, you reply, "Ready for what, master?"

"Ready to take down those who stand against me." He stops in front of you, "This is what I have trained you for…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I should have more next week! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_


	3. Saved?

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own TMNT**

_I know... It's late... Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>You look up, confused. But before you can ask anything, he dismisses you. You leave the dojo, and you make your way down to the lowest level of the building, using the stairs so you aren't caught by a fellow ninja or kunoichi.<p>

The stairwell is dark, you remember having to run up and down them for training, four to five hours at a time… You are glad that the training part of it is all over. Like your master said, 'you are ready.'

All this effort, all this time… It was spent so you could take down whoever stood against the great Shredder, Oroku Saki. When you finally make it to where you were headed, you find that annoying Foot solider that you met when you first arrived.

You see him alone and grab him by the shirt, "Dustin." You say.

He whips around to see you, at first shocked, but then remembering you, "[Y/N]! What're you doing here?"

"Where is cell 465?" You demand, "Take me there, and don't you dare tell anyone I was here, got it?"

Dustin nods, now he shrinks and cowers at the sight of you and your [weapon of choice]. After all, now you are above him… In The Shredder's inner circle even. You know about the Utroms, and you know he is an alien and the long fight between them… but Dustin doesn't know that anymore than the innocents walking around outside.

And the whole, 'the Foot fights for good' thing was what you and your companions tell the lower class ninja. You don't fight for good… The Shredder fights for revenge… And you, although loyal, fight for what has been lost.

The ninja leads you down familiar halls, and when you make it to the cell, you order, "Open it. Now."

When the door is opened you run inside and rip off the pillow case. As you had guessed, it was the same pillow that you used five months ago, and in the back was a small cut. Inside the pillow, your note that promises the reader that you will save them from what you have experienced under The Shredder's wrath, written in blood.

You stuff the crumbled paper in you pocket and leave without a word. Dustin watches you, you can feel his eyes. But it doesn't bother you like it did before.

A few hours later, you sit with your master in his throne room. You sip on hot tea as he explains to you exactly what you are to do for him… It is scary, you will have to leave the HQ with other fighters for the first time.

You won't be in charge, another person will be the leader. You are actually suppose to find a way to gain the mercy of the enemy, The Shredder believes that you won't have any trouble doing this… After all, you do seem rather fragile.

Not only must you find mercy, you have to infiltrate their lair. The Shredder tells you that they will honor the wounded warrior, because they follow the code of Bushido. If you are wounded, or better yet, if they wound you, they will most likely try to heal you.

Once you discover their lair, you must befriend at least one of them. They must trust you. There is no other option. And when you get close enough, you will learn their strength and weaknesses. With this information, you must come back to The Shredder and devise a plan to destroy them.

As you listen to your new mission, your new purpose in life, you fear that your feelings may get in the way of what you are told to do. Of course, you can't let the master detect this.

You nod, "Yes, master." you say, showing that you understand exactly what you are doing.

He observes you, "[Y/N], is there a problem?"

Crud, he can probably smell your fear, like an animal. You still lie, though, "No, sir. I will get the information to take down your enemies… tonight."

His eyes close for a moment, he's probably monitoring your heart rate and hormones with his intricate machine that seems like a realistic human being. While this passes through your head, your heart starts hammering against your chest and you drink up the rest of your tea in an effort to cure your dry throat.

"Perhaps," He starts, opening his eyes, "You need more training before I send you out…"

You aren't sure if he is trying to threaten you or not, but either way, you hated the training, "No, master… I-I can do it. I won't fail you."

He stands up, and you mimic his action, "Very well, [Y/N]. You are dismissed."

When you leave you take a long walk around the building before going to your actual room that was furnished like a real bedroom and had decorations of your choice. The bed was screaming your name, you were so tired… But you couldn't fall asleep now, you had to dispose of the burden that is still in your pocket.

A note to another prisoner, it makes you laugh at yourself. That is stupid. How could you possibly help someone avoid The Shredder when he wants to hurt them? You can't. It's that simple… Yet you didn't realize that when you wrote it.

It's in your hand now, you sit at your desk and rip it into pieces. Once you think that no one could put it back together, you toss it in the trashcan and try to smash it down with your foot.

When finished trying to destroy the dumb note that could very well cost you your life, you actually do slip under your silk covers. This is the last time you'll be sleeping in this bed for at least another six months while you are out on your mission.

You sleep soundly.

* * *

><p>The night air is cool, unfortunately, you can't feel the breeze as you'd like, because you are wearing the traditional Foot mask. And as you follow the ninja in front of you, you can't help but to look out at the lively city. You also wonder about these enemies you were meant to befriend… For some reason The Shredder didn't fully explain why they were so much trouble, but you assume that he didn't want you any more nervous or scared than you already are.<p>

As you observe the city, you see a flash of green. Four flashes, actually, and you are not the only one who saw it. Several others point it out and your entire group comes to a halt. The leader stalks over to you, and he whispers, "These freaks are who you're after, [Y/N]."

You nod, "Okay." Now you were terrified. Without thinking, as the team pulls in to attack, you weave your way through the people until your the very last Foot.

The position your in makes it hard to see the enemy, but you can definitely hear them. For rival ninjas, they are loud, "Look what we got here! More of those Foot soldiers." one announces.

Another voice says, "Careful guys, they don't seem too happy."

As your fellow ninja jump down from the higher roof to attack, you stay at the top and watch the fight from a safe distance, trying to figure out a plan that could get them to notice you. But then you can see the enemy… they are dressed up like turtles! Or they might be real aliens like the Utroms… Because the costumes were too realistic.

You keep watching, and you learn that there is only four of them. Each with their own colored mask, purple, red, orange, and blue. Amazed by their existence on Earth, you still can't think of a way to do something that would allow you expose their weakness of honor.

While lost in thought, the blue masked alien turtle leaves your sight. When you notice this, it's too late. He's right behind you!

You turn around to find him watching you. As you were taught, you fall into a fighting stance and take out your [weapon of choice].

He falls into a similar stance, lining up a katana blade, murmuring something in Japanese.

In an instant, your weapons clash. You discover that he has more force than you do, as you expected. But your wit and speed can't save you in this fight, like it had with Hun or any other Foot ninja that you've defeated.

His blade slashes your left thigh, taking out of the fight as you fall and roll to your side. You see he is about to leave you to assist the rest of his clan, but then you catch him before he goes away, "Do you follow Bushido?" You growl.

He turns around, sheathing his sword, "Yes, I do." He answers. This is exactly what you need to happen.

As he bends down closer to you, you say, "Then please, help me."

"Help you?" He wonders, "Why would I help one of the Foot?"

Tears well up in your [E/C] eyes, "I'm not the Foot," you breathe, "They kidnapped me."

He removes the mask from your face, "What's your name?" He asks.

"[Y/N]." You say.

He wraps an arm around you and pulls you up, "I'm called Leonardo." He says in return.

You both make your way to the edge, "Guys," He calls down to his comrades, "We gotta go! Now!"

All three of them finish off whomever they are brawling with and jump up to join you and Leonardo. They have their eyes locked on you.

The turtle with the red mask says, "Why are you helpin' a Foot Ninja?" in a wary tone.

Leonardo sucks in a breath, "Raphael, this is [Y/N]." he says, "She told me that the Foot kidnapped her."

The other two gasp, and the orange masked one asked, "How'd they kidnap you, dudette?"

Before you get the chance to answer, Raphael says, "You don't know that she was kidnapped, Mikey." he turns his attention back to Leonardo, "How do ya know she ain't lyin'?"

"I don't," Leonardo answered, "But I still don't want to take the risk if she's telling the truth. What kind of people— turtles would that make us?"

After some thought, the purple masked one says, "Leo's right guys, if it is the truth, and [Y/N] really was kidnapped, the least we can do is try to help her."

"Thank you, Donnie. We should take her to Master Splinter." Leo answers, nodding.

Raphael throws his arms up, and you actually hug closer to Leonardo, "And let the Foot see where the lair is?!"

They all look down at you again, and you seem to shrink.

"But we can't just leave her!" Mikey whines.

That is when you notice the turtle called Donnie is rummaging in his satchel, "I can knock her out temporarily with this, it won't hurt her, and she'll be unconscious long enough for us to get to the lair and talk to Splinter." he says, pulling out a pill and bottled water, "And I can take care of that nasty cut without it hurting her."

You eye him warily, but decide to trust him. Leo looks at you, "Is that alright?"

Hesitantly, you nod.

Donnie walks up to you, leans down to your level, 'Okay, [Y/N], are you allergic to anything?"

You think for a moment, "Nothing that I can think of."

A smile touches his lips, like he expected you to say something different, "Well, good. Here."

You take the pill and shove it in your mouth, then Donnie hands you the bottle and you gulp the water down.

"Good work, Don." Leo says as he picks you up and carries you on his shell, the turtles jump into an alleyway and make their way to the subway. While they are walking down dark tunnels, you fall asleep.

While you are asleep the turtles go to the lair, sure that you don't know where it is. When they get there, Donatello takes you into his lab with Michelangelo following close behind.

In the lab Don and Mike patch up the wound that Leo caused, cleansing it, and wrapping it up so you wouldn't loose any more blood. Donatello checks your vitals close after, reassuring that you'll wake up within three hours.

The two leave you on a makeshift table and join their family to listen to what their elder brother and rat master had to say about you and your… situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that I didn't update earlier... _


	4. That's Harsh, Man

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own TMNT**

_A/N: Yes, I haven't written in FOREVER! There's been some problems with school, family, etc. I'll try to get more on in a week or two, promise!_

* * *

><p>"She could be lying, Sensei. I don't trust her." Raphael says, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

The old rat looks up at his son, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You do not have to trust her, my son, but you must remember to keep compassion within your heart… How would you feel if she was telling the truth, and we ignored her pleas for help?" He asks.

His shoulders fall after Raph considers it, "Awful… I-I just don't like this, Mastah Splintah. I mean— I don't wanna see anyone get hurt because of our 'blind faith' in this kid."

A warm smile crosses Splinter's face, "It is perfectly understandable, Raphael.," he says, his smile then fades away, "But please… _Behave_ when our guest awakens…"

"Sure thing." Raphael answers.

His father figure leaves the room, leaving Raphael to his thoughts. Without another moment lost, the hot-tempered turtle made his way to the crippled punching bag.

The day had started out normal. Mikey was being his usual goofy self, begging for his brothers to go with him to get the latest comic book for his collection. At first, they all refused to go topside, but as the hours ticked by, Mikey started getting bored. After cleverly asking one last time through pranks, each had finally given in. Michelangelo had gotten his way once again for playing 'the annoying little brother' roll.

While they were topside, Leo figured that they might as well get some surface training in before their nightly patrol. It went as well as it possibly could without Splinter having to remind the boys that they had to concentrate. It took another couple hours for Leonardo to get all three of his siblings to do what they were supposed to do, he even went head-to-head with Raph when he complained.

There wasn't much to be said between the two after the last argument during the training session, and because night had already fallen over the city, the brothers started their patrol.

All seemed well, it was an unusual quiet from the city of life, and the turtles thought they might just get a break.

That is until the Foot had surrounded them… Raph remembered seeing someone watching the fight from a higher roof, but didn't pay them no mind, he didn't figure that the person was any danger to his family or himself.

Leonardo, however, thought otherwise. He had disappeared from the fight when the enemy's numbers started dwindling, and he had went after that person watching them from afar, she had brought up Bushido, something to be taken very seriously from Leo's perspective.

She said she had been kidnapped, and he wanted to help her like any good person or turtle would… Raphael respected that too… But the memory of The Shredder trying to trick Leonardo into joining him kept replaying in his head.

His hand balls into a fist, and he holds it up to land a blow…

But before he can start on the beat down, his elder brother comes to him, worry shining in his eyes, "Raph, I don't mean to bother you-" he starts.

Raph turns around, "Spit it out, Fearless."

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't intend on bringing danger upon our family."

His face coiled into a grimace, "You think I don't know that?" Raphael shook his head, "I know you're tryin' to do the right thing, bro… But I keep thinkin' about how The Shredder made you think he was the good guy. What if this is just another trap?"

Leo sighs, after a moment he says, "Then we'll make them pay."

"Them?"

"The Shredder and [Y/N]. We won't let the Foot trick us again."

Doubt flutters in Raph's stomach, but his brother's words reassures him somehow, "Okay…"

The turtle clad in blue begins to walk away.

Before he get's too far away, Raph calls out to him, "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah, Raph?"

"I'm sorry, fer yellin' at ya earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Raphael turns back to the punching bag… But now too drained to throw a punch.

* * *

><p>When you wake up, you realize that your feet are cold. Your leg hurts, it stings like a gash. You remember that one of the turtles had ripped your flesh with their bade. The table you lay on is hard, and now your back is sore, you imagine how stiff it will be when you start to move. Your fingers are frozen, cold as ice cubes. You curl your fingers until your hands are tight fists, knuckles turning white.<p>

"Hey, dudes… I think whats-her-name is awake."

You feel that your neck is exposed, your head is leaned back…. In this strange environment… That can't be a good thing, can it?

Warmth touches your forehead, you want to lean into it before you realize that it is a hand that is touching you, giving off the warmth.

Immediately, your eyes pop open as you sit up. You see two of the turtles staring at you in shock.

Purple and orange, it takes a moment, but you remember the names that go with those mask colors, Don and Mikey.

"How are you feeling, [Y/N]?" Donnie asks.

You realize that you don't know what the turtles have decided to do with you yet…

You blink at him, "…C-Cold?" You don't want to tell him that you are 'fine', that would be lying. And let's face it, you aren't the best at deceiving people, despite The Shredder's teachings.

Mike jumps out o his chair, "Oh!" he cries, "I can get you a blanket!"

He runs off and out the door. You turn back to Don, who smiles gently and says, "Michelangelo can get excited when we have _decent_ guests."

You nod slowly, understanding that mutants probably don't get many pleasant visitors, you assume that anyone they have ever came in contact with has been petrified by their existence. You aren't really afraid of their appearance, six months ago, you might've passed out at the thought of what you are seeing stand beside you.

Moments later, the familiar blue masked turtle came in, Leonardo. He didn't say anything, you are kind of thrown off by his silence. He pulls up a chair on the opposite side of the table you sit on and observes you.

You again wonder what their decision about you is. Did they deem you worthy of their assistance?

Out of nervousness, you glance at Donnie. He is staring hard at a computer screen. You can see the sides of his mouth move as he reads to himself, and you can't help but to wonder what he's looking at.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Leonardo's voice rings.

You turn back to Leo, startled by his voice; the two of you lock gazes. His eyes are blank, like his brothers'. It didn't bother you when you first saw them, but now that you are trying to read his expression, it is starting to annoy you.

He doesn't start speaking again until you give a slight nod, "Why did the Foot kidnap you?"

You aren't surprised by the question, but you're not exactly sure what the answer is, "…The Shredder wanted me…" You finally say.

"For what?" He replied.

Heat surges through your body, causing you to break out in a cold sweat. Do you tell him why The Shredder had trained you? Of course not! But what would be a believable lie?

Nothing!

This turtle-guy is a ninja, he'll see straight through any lie you tell, just like The Shredder had… Surely, this had to be part of Shredder's plan! He knows all of your strengths and weaknesses. Lying to ninjas is definitely a weakness!

You find yourself saying, "To train me to be part of his army of ninja."

Leonardo leans back, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth a thin line of anger or disbelief… You really can't tell.

Donatello shows his surprise from behind you, "Shredder is getting that desperate?" His voice rises as he says, "I didn't even know that the Foot was running out of men!"

"Neither did I." Says Leonardo, glancing at Don and back at you, "When were you kidnapped, [Y/N]?"

You tense up, remembering the sensation of the needle pricking your skin as you slept.

He sees your reaction, like you thought he would, "I'm sorry, [Y/N], but I have to ask these questions. Otherwise we won't be able to protect you from The Shredder."

So they do definitely want to help you. With the hospitality shown so far, your mind is somewhat put at ease.

Sucking in a deep breath, you are saved from answering for a moment, because Michelangelo comes in with a quilt that is poorly stitched together. You assume that he made it himself, or that brothers worked together on it.

You mumble a 'thanks' as he wraps it around your form.

Leonardo, waiting for an answer, cleared his throat.

"Six months ago." You say.

The three looked at you with curious eyes, or that's what you imagined, so you elaborated, "He tortured me for two weeks before I gave in. He threatened my family…" Tears start to fill your eyes, "I-I didn't know what to do, so I let him teach me Ninjitsu. While training me, he'd always say that he had plans for me…"

You sweep your gaze across the room, it was clear that you had their full attention… But you can't figure out what else they want to hear, so you wipe the tears away.

Mikey was now sitting on the other end of the table, "So for six months The Shredder was training you the ninja skills against your will?"

You nod, slowly.

"That's harsh, man." He says.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you soooo much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! The Ninja Turtles love you all!_


End file.
